Statute of the St.Charlian Socialist Party
The Statute of the St.Charlian Socialist Party (Italian: Statuto del Partito Socialista St.Charliano) is a document written by Magnus de Armis and published on April 20, 2010. The document was originally written in Italian, and has been successively translated into English. English version PREAMBLE The St. Charlian Socialist Party is a liberal political organization of the working class, of men and women, of the youth, of intellectuals and of all citizens, who come together to contribute to the transforming of capitalist society in order to achieve the liberation of working women and men by the establishment of a socialist society. To achieve this objective, the PSSC is based on the founding reasons of socialism and the theories of Karl Marx. It aims to innovate the tradition of the labor movement, that of communist men and women throughout the twentieth century; from the October Revolution to the unrest of '68 - '69. In particular within it, the Italian communist tradition, which originated from the anti-fascist resistance and developed in the movement it is now through a valuable experience of struggle, peoples' participation and mass democracy. The Socialists fight to promote the freedom of peoples, social justice, international peace and solidarity within St.Charlie, in Europe and in the world. They are committed to the safeguarding of nature and of the environment and pursue the overcoming of capitalism as a condition for the building of a democratic and socialist society where men and women are free and equal; in full appreciation of gender differences, the political paths of freedom and emancipation of women, and in defense of the full expression of sexual identity and orientation. The Socialists also actively oppose anti-Semitism and all forms of racism, discrimination and exploitation. The St. Charlian Socialist Party therefore rejects any authoritarian and bureaucratic conception of socialism, Stalinist or other matrix, and every hierarchical or plebiscitary concept or practice within the party. The party is conscious of the autonomy and of the political nature of the bodies and associations of the "alternative left", as well as of anti-capitalistic movements; with whom it shall cooperate and compete as an equal. The St. Charlian Socialist Party strives for mutual solidarity and cooperation amongst political forces and the anti-capitalist movements around the world, and cooperates to initiatives that gather them and merge them into a single block against capitalist globalization. Within the various micronational unions it works towards the establishment of permanent and structured relationships between the opposition parties of the left, communists, socialists and other leftists; and to involve the population in this association of leftist movements. It is thus in this general perspective that the St. Charlian Socialist Party proposes to all the cultures, individuals and anti-capitalists, the objective of new communist, of a new labor movement and of a new political alternative. I - ADHESION TO THE PARTY Article 1 The possibility of joining the party is available to all those of at least fourteen years of age and that, regardless of ethnicity, nationality, confession and religious opinion, share its program and founding values. Article 2 The request for initial registration is to be presented in the forum section dedicated to the St. Charlian Socialist Party. Refusal of entry must be justified and communicated in written form to the concerned. The decision may be appealed through the national bodies in place. The new comrade is entitled to receive the membership card for the year following the registration; in which case the delivery of the card is necessary. Article 2 bis Membership of the party and of another political movement is not allowed. Exceptions include foreigners residing in St. Charlie or St. Charlians abroad; on the condition that said movement is a socialist, communist or progressive one with whom the St. Charlian Socialist Party has established official relations. Membership of the party is incompatible with the adherence to associations either covert or which entail particular bonds of secrecy or whose founding principles contradict those of the party. II - THE DEMOCRATIC LIFE OF THE PARTY Article 3 The whole internal life of the Socialist Party St.Charliano and the entire fabric of its internal relations are oriented towards freedom and democracy; thereby tending to anticipate and experience the daily and wholly democratic relations of the future socialist society the party is fighting for. The timings of the internal life and initiative of the party should take into account the availability of its members, and in particular that of women, employees and the elderly. The St. Charlian Socialist Party encourages and supports the creation within itself of independent thematic areas and their participation by people not affiliated to the party. The St. Charlian Socialist Party also supports the establishment, internally or independently, of associations, magazines and other places and means of theoretical political research and, generally, the free organisation, either internal or independent, of activities and research sites, to bring together both party members and outsiders. Every member of the St.Charlian Socialist Party has the right to participate in the activities, discussions and decision-making party with the full freedom to further proposals for discussion and work. It is also their right that these proposals be taken into consideration and given an answer. Every members has the right to uphold their opinions and criticize each of the party's decisions. Every member is also entitled to express their political opinions externally of the party. Every member has the right to vote and to stand as a representative as guaranteed under the provisions of this Statute. Every member is entitled to be informed on the discussions and decisions taken by the party and of the criticism brought against it. Article 4 The members of the St.Charlian Socialist Party are expected to contribute to proposals and initiatives of the party, to promote its growth, to take part in its internal life and to maintain within it a democratic and sympathetic conduct, to contribute to its financing, to spread its press, to vote for its electoral rolls. They are also required to support the organizations and associations of the "alternative left", critical and anti-capitalist movements, to contribute to the development of trade unions of class, of democratic associations and of movements of the masses. The St. Charlian Socialist Party fights attitudes within management groups, bureaucratic and representative institutions, who place themselves in separate classes and aspire for positions of prestige and material privileges. It is responsibility of members to promote and defend, within the party, relations of democracy, solidarity, fairness and equality. Defined responsibilities must be to them assigned and the means of these aforementioned responsibilities and their results must be verified. The members elected in positions of public representation have a duty of democratic responsibility in relation to the requirements of the first and second paragraphs of this article. Article 5 Every petition the party promotes, in conjunction with the above petitions, the initiatives considered most appropriate to pursue the political objectives of the party both nationally and internationally in accordance with the policy adopted by the national congress and the decisions of the National Secretary in the lax of time between two national conferences. Article 6 The directive and executive bodies are elected according to the rules established by this Statute. The directive role is charged with: a) promoting democratic participation and political activity of all members, b) stimulating cultural and theoretical study, through training programs, c) ensuring the circulation of information, d) guaranteeing the free expression of all views, e) working constantly to achieve unity in the party through democratic debate and the communal action of all members f) organizing political activities in order to encourage wider participation, g) proposing operational decisions and ensuring that the agreed decisions are concretely carried out h) reporting periodically to the members on the implementation of the decisions made, i) helping to overcome economic, social and cultural barriers limiting the possibility of participation of all members. Comrades who have not hastily renewed their yearly membership without justification may not take on directive positions. Article 7 Free debate and the plurality of positions represent the very essence of the democratic life of the party, who is continuously engaged in the constant search for its synthesis. Article 8 The party is a united political body with a united political policy and direction. This is achieved through a plurality of positions which can be expressed freely and in a transparent manner through various forms of aggregations or tendencies, both in Congress and in the debates on matters of great political importance. The formation of permanently organised factions and sections within the party are not allowed. Article 9 On matters of major political interest the leaders of particular organisations can promote forms of consultation, including a referendum, for all members in accordance with the rules and procedures established in time. Article 10 The agenda on which the members are called upon should without fail contain the explanation, with distinct and detailed indication, of the matters on which they are voting. This principle is mandatory for those matters specifically reserved to the executive body or the assembly circle. Every action deliberately taken by bodies of the party should be sanctioned to vote and recorded along with the outcome of the vote or otherwise risk punishment. The outcome of the vote must be announced immediately. III - ORGANISATION OF THE PARTY Article 11 The party organization is divided into federations and national secretariat. Article 12 The federations are established on the basis of the St.Charlian federations. IV - CONGRESSES Article 13 The Congress is, for each petition of the party, the highest deliberative body. The National Congress defines the policy and program of the party as a whole. Article 14 Each member participating to the congress has the right to express, in the debate, opinions and proposals, present the agenda, elucidate it, demand that it be put to vote and be transmitted to the Congress' higher echelon. Article 15 The National Congress consists of all members and is assembled by the National Secretariat at least once a year. It may be assembled in exceptional cases by a resolution of the National Secretariat or at the request of two thirds of the members. The National Congress elects the National Secretary, who will nominate a Deputy Secretary and the Federation Secretaries. The election must take place so that there is a case of sixty percent of territorial representation. The national conference examines statuary proposals and acts upon them. V - THE NATIONAL SECRETARIAT Article 16 The National Secretariat is the governing body of the party. It addresses the fundamental policies and overall objectives of the party, it monitors their implementation and is to be taken accountable for them in front of the national congress. The various components of the National Secretariat represent the party at national level and operate in conjunction with its member federations without a binding mandate. It is assembled by express wish of the National Secretary or on an exceptional basis, at the request of one third of its members. Its unequivocally approves the lists for the St. Charlian Parliament and forwards to the Secretary proposals for possible members of the Government. The following are by right members of the Secretariat: all Federation Secretaries, the National Secretary and the Deputy National Secretary; along with members in institutional roles. Article 17 The National Secretary governs the work of the national leadership and coordinates those of the secretariat. S/he represents the party. VI - ANTI-FASCISM Article 18 The PSSC believes anti-fascism to be a value in and of itself; and which all members must carry out in any form. The PSSC will never have relations, or even recognize, fascist governments, along with its members or supporters, as well as other systems using similar procedures. Italian version PREAMBOLO Il Partito Socialista St.Charliano è una libera organizzazione politica della classe operaia, delle lavoratrici e dei lavoratori, delle donne e degli uomini, dei giovani, degli intellettuali, dei cittadini tutti, che si uniscono per concorrere alla trasformazione della società capitalista al fine di realizzare la liberazione del lavoro delle donne e degli uomini attraverso la costituzione di una società socialista. Per realizzare questo fine il PSSC si ispira alle ragioni fondative del socialismo ed al pensiero di Carlo Marx. Si propone di innovare la tradizione del movimento operaio, quella delle comuniste e dei comunisti in tutto il novecento a partire dalla Rivoluzione d'Ottobre fino alla contestazione del biennio 68 -'69 e al suo interno, quella italiana che muovendo dalla resistenza antifascista ha saputo pur costruire importanti esperienze di lotta, di partecipazione e di democrazia di massa. I socialisti lottano perché‚ a St.Charlie, in Europa, nel mondo avanzino e si affermino le istanze di libertà dei popoli, di giustizia sociale, di pace e di solidarietà internazionali; si impegnano per la salvaguardia della natura e dell'ambiente; perseguono il superamento del capitalismo come condizione per costruire una società democratica e socialista di donne e di uomini liberi ed uguali, nella piena valorizzazione della differenza di genere, dei percorsi politici di emancipazione e di libertà delle donne, nonché in difesa della piena espressione dell'identità e dell'orientamento sessuali; avversano attivamente l'antisemitismo e ogni forma di razzismo, di discriminazione, di sfruttamento. Il Partito Socialista St.Charliano rigetta così ogni concezione authoritaria e burocratica, stalinista o d'altra matrice, del socialismo e ogni concezione e ogni pratica di relazioni od organizzativa interna al partito di stampo gerarchico e plebiscitario. E' consapevole dell'autonomia e della politicità degli organismi e delle associazioni della sinistra alternativa e dei movimenti anticapitalistici: con i quali quindi collabora e si confronta alla pari, ed ai quali partecipano i propri militanti in modalità democratica e non settaria. Il Partito Socialista St.Charliano agisce per la reciproca solidarietà e la collaborazione tra le forze politiche e i movimenti anticapitalistici di tutto il mondo e coopera alle iniziative che tendono a raccoglierli e a costituirli in schieramento contro la globalizzazione capitalistica. E in sede delle varie unioni intermicronazionali, esso agisce per la costruzione di relazioni strutturate permanenti tra i partiti della sinistra antagonista, comunisti, socialisti e d'altra matrice, e per l'associazione a questa costruzione dei movimenti e delle associazioni della sinistra della società civile. E' in questa generale prospettiva che il Partito Socialista St.Charliano propone al complesso delle culture e dei soggetti critici e anticapitalistici gli obiettivi di un nuovo partito comunista di massa, di un nuovo movimento operaio e di un nuovo schieramento politico di alternativa. I - L'ADESIONE AL PARTITO Art. 1 Possono iscriversi al partito coloro che hanno compiuto il quattordicesimo anno di età e che, indipendentemente dalla etnia, dalla nazionalità, e dalla confessione od opinione religiosa, ne condividono il programma e i valori fondativi. Art. 2 La domanda di prima iscrizione è rivolta alla sezione forum riservata al Partito Socialista St.Charliano. Il rifiuto di prima iscrizione deve essere motivato e comunicato per iscritto all’interessato/a. Contro il rifiuto è ammesso il ricorso agli organismi nazionali. La compagna/il compagno iscritta/o ha diritto a ricevere la tessera per gli anni successivi alla prima iscrizione; in tal caso la consegna della tessera è atto dovuto. Art. 2 bis Non è ammessa la contemporanea iscrizione al Partito e ad altra organizzazione partitica. È fatta eccezione per le/gli straniere/i residenti a St.Charlie e per le/gli St.Charliane/i residenti all'estero purché l'iscrizione si riferisca ad altro partito socialista, comunista o progressista col quale il Partito Socialista St.Charliano abbia rapporti ufficialmente stabiliti. L'iscrizione al partito è incompatibile con l'appartenenza ad associazioni segrete o che comportino un particolare vincolo di riservatezza o i cui princìpi ispiratori contraddicano i valori e le scelte del partito. II - LA VITA DEMOCRATICA DEL PARTITO Art. 3 L'intera vita interna del Partito Socialista St.Charliano e l'intero tessuto delle sue relazioni interne sono orientati alla libertà e alla democrazia; con ciò anche tendendo ad anticipare e a sperimentare la quotidianità e la qualità totalmente democratiche delle relazioni in quella società socialista futura per la quale il partito si batte. I tempi della vita interna di partito e della sua iniziativa debbono tenere conto delle disponibilità reali delle/degli iscritte/i e, in modo particolare, delle donne, dei lavoratori dipendenti e delle persone anziane. Il Partito Socialista St.Charliano incoraggia e sostiene la costituzione al proprio interno, in forma indipendente, di luoghi tematici e la partecipazione ad essi di persone non iscritte al partito. Il Partito Socialista St.Charliano appoggia la costituzione, al proprio interno o in forma indipendente, di associazioni, riviste e altri luoghi e modi di ricerca teorico-politica e, più in generale, la libera organizzazione interna o indipendente di attività e luoghi di ricerca, che uniscano iscritte/i al partito e non. Ogni iscritta/o al Partito Socialista St.Charliano ha il diritto di partecipare alle attività, alla discussione e ai meccanismi decisionali di partito con piena libertà di fare proposte di discussione e di lavoro. E' inoltre suo diritto che queste proposte vengano prese in esame e abbiano una risposta. Ogni iscritta/o ha il diritto nelle sedi di partito di sostenere le proprie opinioni e di formulare critiche ad ogni istanza di partito. Ogni iscritta/o ha il diritto di esprimere anche esternamente le proprie opinioni politiche. Ogni iscritta/o ha il diritto di elettorato attivo e passivo secondo le norme del presente Statuto. Ogni iscritta/o ha il diritto di essere informata/o delle discussioni e delle decisioni da parte delle varie istanze organizzate del partito e delle critiche rivoltele/rivoltegli. Art. 4 Le/gli iscritte/i al Partito Socialista St.Charliano sono tenuti a contribuire alla realizzazione delle proposte e delle iniziative del partito, a promuoverne la crescita, a prendere parte alla sua vita interna e ad avere in essa comportamenti democratici e solidali, a contribuire al suo finanziamento, a diffonderne la stampa, a votarne le liste elettorali. Sono inoltre tenuti ad appoggiare gli organismi e le associazioni della sinistra alternativa, i movimenti critici e anticapitalistici, a contribuire allo sviluppo delle organizzazioni sindacali di classe, delle associazioni democratiche e dei movimenti di massa. Il Partito Socialista St.Charliano combatte ogni attitudine in seno a gruppi dirigenti, apparati e rappresentanze istituzionali, a costituirsi in ceti separati e alla ricerca di ruoli di prestigio e di privilegi materiali. Sta ad essi in primo luogo la promozione e la difesa, nel partito, di rapporti di democrazia, di solidarietà, di lealtà e di eguaglianza. Debbono essere loro assegnate responsabilità definite e i modi di esercizio di queste responsabilità e i risultati ottenuti debbono essere verificati. Le/i compagne/i eletti in ruoli di rappresentanza pubblica hanno un particolare dovere di responsabilità democratica nei confronti del partito in relazione agli obblighi di cui ai commi primo e secondo del presente articolo. Art. 5 Ogni istanza di partito promuove, in raccordo con le istanze superiori, le iniziative ritenute più idonee a perseguire gli obiettivi politici del partito a livello nazionale ed internazionale nel rispetto della linea politica definita dal congresso nazionale nonché delle decisioni assunte dal Segretario Nazionale nell'intervallo fra due congressi nazionali. Art. 6 Gli organismi dirigenti ed esecutivi sono eletti secondo le norme stabilite dallo Statuto. La funzione dirigente si esprime nel: a) promuovere la partecipazione democratica e l'attività politica di tutte/i le/gli iscritte/i; b) stimolare l'approfondimento teorico e culturale, anche attraverso l'attività di formazione; c) assicurare la circolazione delle informazioni; d) garantire la libera espressione di tutte le opinioni; e) lavorare costantemente per l'unità del partito attraverso il dibattito democratico e l'azione solidale di tutti i militanti; f) organizzare l'attività politica in modo da favorire la più ampia partecipazione; g) proporre decisioni operative e far sì che le decisioni assunte trovino concreta applicazione; h) riferire periodicamente alle/agli iscritte/i circa l'attuazione delle decisioni assunte; i) contribuire a superare gli ostacoli di natura economica, sociale e culturale che limitano la possibilità di partecipazione di tutte/i le/gli iscritte/i. Non possono esercitare la funzione dirigente i compagni che non abbiano tempestivamente rinnovato, senza giustificato motivo, la tessera per l'anno in corso. Art. 7 Il libero dibattito e la pluralità delle posizioni rappresentano l'essenza della vita democratica del partito che è impegnato nei suoi organismi alla ricerca costante della sintesi. Art. 8 Il partito è un corpo politico unitario con una pratica politica ed una direzione unitarie. Ciò avviene anche attraverso una pluralità delle posizioni che possono esprimersi liberamente e in modo trasparente attraverso diverse forme di aggregazioni o tendenze, sia in fase congressuale sia nel corso di dibattiti su questioni di grande rilevanza politica. Non è consentita la formazione di correnti o frazioni permanentemente organizzate. Art. 9 Su questioni di particolare rilievo politico gli organismi dirigenti possono promuovere forme di consultazione, anche referendaria, di tutte/i le/gli iscritte/i secondo norme e modalità stabilite di volta in volta. Art. 10 L’ordine del giorno con il quale sono convocati gli iscritti deve inderogabilmente contenere l’esplicitazione, con distanta e dettagliata indicazione, delle materie sulle quali si effettueranno votazioni. Ciò costituisce principio inderogabile per quelle materie riservate allo specifico organismo dirigente o assemblea di circolo. Ogni atto deliberativo assunto dalle istanze del partito deve essere sancito dal voto e verbalizzato insieme all'esito della votazione a pena di nullità. L'esito della votazione deve essere immediatamente proclamato. III - L'ORGANIZZAZIONE DEL PARTITO Art. 11 L'organizzazione del partito si articola in federazioni e segreteria nazionale. Art. 12 La federazione è costituita su base delle federazioni St.Charliane. IV - I CONGRESSI Art. 13 Il congresso è, per ogni istanza del partito, il massimo organo deliberativo. Il congresso nazionale definisce la linea politica ed il programma del partito nel suo complesso. Art. 14 Ogni iscritta/o che partecipa al congresso ha diritto di esprimere, nel dibattito, opinioni e proposte, presentare ordini del giorno, illustrarli, chiedere che siano messi in votazione e che vengano trasmessi al congresso di istanza superiore. Art. 15 Il congresso nazionale è costituito da tutti gli scritti È convocato dalla Segreteria Nazionale almeno ogni anno. Può essere convocato in via straordinaria su deliberazione del Segreteria Nazionale o su richiesta di due terzi degli iscritti. Il congresso nazionale elegge il Segretario Nazionale che definirà il Vice Segretario e i possibili Segretari di Federazione L'elezione deve avvenire in modo tale che vi sia la percentuale del sessanta per cento di rappresentanza territoriale. Il congresso nazionale esamina le proposte di carattere statutario e decide su di esse. V - LA SEGRETERIA NAZIONALE Art. 16 La Segreteria Nazionale è il massimo organismo del partito. Esso determina gli indirizzi fondamentali e gli obiettivi dell'attività complessiva del partito, ne verifica l'attuazione e ne risponde collegialmente al congresso nazionale. Le/i componenti della Segreteria Nazionale rappresentano il partito a livello nazionale ed operano in collegamento con le federazioni di appartenenza senza vincolo di mandato. E' convocato dalla direzione con lettera del segretario nazionale o, in via straordinaria, su richiesta di un terzo delle/dei suoi componenti. Approva in via definitiva le liste per il Parlamento St.Charliano e avanza la proposta al Segretario di possibili membri di Governo. Fanno parte di diritto nella Segreteria: tutti i Segretari di Federazione, il Segretario Nazionale e il Vice Segretario Nazionale. Oltre i dirigenti che hanno incarichi istituzionali. Art. 17 La/il segretaria/o nazionale presiede i lavori della direzione nazionale e coordina quelli della segreteria. Rappresenta il partito. VI - ANTIFASCISMO Art. 18 Il PSSC crede fermamente che l'antifascismo sia un valore in sè che tutti gli iscritti debbono portare avanti sotto qualsiasi forma. Il PSSC non avrà mai rapporti, neanche di riconoscimento con governi fascisti, con i suoi membri o simpatizzanti e tanto meno con sistemi che attualizzano modalità di gestione ad esso simili. Category:Documents Category:St. Charlie